Partners in Crime
by Maple Princess
Summary: Pacifica Northwest et Gideon Gleeful se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Mais lorsque tous deux décident de se venger d'un membre bien précis de la famille Pines, parviendront-ils à s'entendre ? Et si par miracle ils décident d'un plan commun, pourront-il le respecter ?


** L'histoire se passe peu après les événements de l'épisode 7 («Double Dipper » / « L'armée de Dipper »), mais avant ceux de l'épisode 8 (« Irrational Treasure » / «Complot pour les idiots »).**

**Note : j'ai inventé les prénoms des amies et des parents de Pacifica.  
Disclaimer : Pacifica, Gideon, Mabel, Dipper, Stan et les autres sont la propriété de Alex Hirsch !  
**

* * *

Pacifica Northwest sourit en déposant la couronne sur sa table de nuit. Le précieux objet brillait de mille feux, car sa propriétaire légitime avait pris soin de le nettoyer. Tout en se blottissant sous son épaisse couette, la petite blonde se remémora les événements de cette soirée où elle avait éclipsé tout le monde, comme à son habitude.

Bien évidement, puisque cette fête se déroulait au Mystery Shack, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en espérer, et elle n'y serait pas allée, si ses parents ne lui avaient assuré que pour une fois, Stanford Pines avait fait un énorme effort et était même allé jusqu'à dépenser plus de _deux cents_ dollars. Poussée par la curiosité, Pacifica avait accepté de se rendre à la soirée, accompagnée de ses deux « amies » Cinderella et Dawn.

Une fois arrivée sur place, il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : ses parents avaient menti. Visiblement, le seul effort que le vieil escroc avait consenti à faire était de se procurer des platines de D.J. Et pour quel D.J. … cet empoté dont elle avait oublié le nom, mais qui était l'une des personnes les plus stupides qu'elle ait jamais vues. Le buffet était restreint, et la plupart des amuse-bouches semblaient périmés – ce qui n'empêchait personne de se goinfrer. La jeune Northwest avait fulminé, ses parents allaient entendre parler d'elle ! Quelle fête minable… d'autant plus que le seul moyen de partir était de payer quinze dollars. Et jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne donnerait une telle somme à la famille Pines. Heureusement, la soirée s'était glorieusement achevée, car elle avait remporté le titre de reine de la soirée, comme il se devait.

Seule ombre au tableau : Mabel Pines, la petite-nièce de l'avare propriétaire du Mystery Shack. Cette petite dinde idiote avait osé tenter de rivaliser avec elle… sans même la connaître. Alors que Pacifica, elle, connaissait Mabel. Malheureusement.

oO*Oo

«Oui, ici Pacifica Northwest, j'écoute.

- Allô, Pacifica ? C'est Gideon.

- Oh, salut. Alors, comment ça va ?

- Très bien. Figure-toi que Mabel Pines a accepté de sortir avec moi ! Enfin, pas que je sois surpris, mon charme naturel a dû…

- Quoi ?! l'interrompit la riche jeune fille en s'étranglant à moitié. Attends, Pines, comme… Stan Pines ?

- Exactement. Mais rassure-toi, elle n'a rien à voir avec ce vieux débris. C'est une jeune fille de toute beauté, un vrai ange brun, au rire mélodieux et…

- Ecoute, Gideon, si tu préfères la compagnie d'une Pines à celle de la plus jolie des Northwest, ce n'est pas mon problème.

- A-Attends Pacifica ! Tu ne l'as jamais vue !

- Et j'espère bien ne jamais la voir. »

La blonde raccrocha immédiatement et jeta violemment son Blackberry sur son lit. Des larmes de rage montèrent à ses yeux. Non qu'elle eût des sentiments pour l'enfant aux dons de voyance, non, mais elle était furieuse qu'on puisse lui préférer une sale gamine crasseuse. Et elle se vengerait de ladite gamine crasseuse.

Oh, oui.

Personne ne prétendait être mieux que Pacifica Northwest sans en subir les conséquences.

oO*Oo

La fille unique de Mary Ann et Andrew Northwest se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit à la fenêtre. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Pacifica attrapa à la va-vite une brosse à cheveux et se peigna. Puis elle enfila sa robe de chambre et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Gideon, qui restait cloîtré chez lui depuis deux semaines, était en bas, l'air hagard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

Pas de réponse. Et la blonde détestait qu'on l'ignore. Cependant… Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel air d'accablement sur le visage de son ami. Et pourtant, elle le connaissait depuis dix ans.

« Monte. » soupira-t-elle.

Pas de réaction. Simplement un petit dandinement gêné.

« Eh bien allez ! s'impatienta la jeune fille. Utilise tes pouvoirs psychiques !

- Je… je ne peux pas, marmonna le garçon.

- Ah, tiens. Et pourquoi ?

- Mon amulette…

- Oh. »

Pacifica était la seule à savoir, pour la source des pouvoirs du petit Gideon Charles Gleeful. Aussi, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, elle fut profondément désolée. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'_elle_ allait descendre.

« Prends l'escalier de service ».

L'enfant s'exécuta. Aussi, quelques minutes après, la blonde entendit toquer doucement à sa porte. Elle donna la permission à son ami d'entrer, et il s'exécuta. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Dipper Pines… murmura Gideon d'une voix déformée par la rage.

- Quoi, Dipper Pines ? C'est qui, Dipper ?

- C'EST ENTIEREMENT DE SA – MPH ! »

Pacifica lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche. Inutile de réveiller tout le monde.

« Moins fort, lui intima-t-elle.

- C'est entièrement de sa faute ! reprit le garçon en se pliant aux consignes de son amie. S'il n'avait pas essayé d'empêcher notre histoire, à Mabel et moi…

- Mais qui est ce Dipper ? s'impatienta Pacifica.

- Le jumeau stupide de mon marshmallow adoré. Et c'est A CAUSE DE LUI QUE JE N'AI – oh, pardon, s'interrompit Gideon en croisant le regard de la Northwest.

- Mais, qu'a-t-il donc fait ? Il a cassé ton amulette ?

- Oui – enfin, non pas exactement. En fait, c'est Mabel qui l'a brisée. Mais c'est à cause de son idiot de frère !

- Toujours est-il que c'est à cause de Miss Dents de Fer que tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs.

- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé sans son frère, et…

- En fait, peu importe, coupa la riche jeune fille, qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer le reste de la nuit à se disputer à ce propos. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Eh bien… tu détestes Stan Pines, pas vrai ?

- Détester n'est pas le mot, corrigea la blonde. Disons simplement que je le considère comme un cafard dans une pièce parfaitement propre. Il me gêne, mais je ne le hais pas.

- On s'en fiche ! s'exclama le médium en perdant patience. Tu n'aimes pas Mabel, au moins ?

- C'est vrai que _elle_, je la hais, reconnut Pacifica. Mais toi, tu l'aimes, non ?

- Je l'adore, soupira Gideon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Mon plan devrait nous satisfaire tous deux.

- Quel plan ?

- Ah ah ! C'est très simple. Avec ta fortune et mon charme naturel, on peut y arriver. Il nous suffirait de racheter le Mystery Shack, ainsi ses trois occupants seraient à la porte. C'est alors là que j'interviens, en proposant à Mabel de loger chez moi. Elle me voit comme un sauveur et, poussée par ses sentiments, accepte. Et pendant ce temps, tu as tout loisir de torturer Dipper et Stan Pines. »

Gideon éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

- Désolée de t'interrompre, mais c'est vaseux, comme plan. Moi, je m'en fiche des deux lourdauds. Celle que je hais, c'est Mabel, mais toi, tu l'aimes. On ne parviendra jamais à s'entendre.

- H-Hein ? Oh, mais… »

Gideon était déstabilisé.

« En revanche, _moi_, j'ai un plan qui tient la route, fit valoir la blonde en souriant diaboliquement.

- Dis toujours.

- Etape numéro un : on sort ensemble.

- Hein ?! Mais ça ne va pas !

- Laisse-moi terminer. Ca ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, je te signale. Donc, je disais, tout d'abord nous sortons ensemble. Ainsi, les idi- les enfants Pines baisseront leur garde, en particulier Dipper.

- Je comprends ! s'exclama le petit Gleeful tandis que sa bouche se tordait en un rictus malveillant. Comme Dipper ne se méfiera plus, j'aurai tout loisir de séduire ma douce Mabel en coulisses.

- Exact, confirma son amie. Et quand elle sera éprise de toi, eh bien ce sera très simple : vous vous afficherez.

- Mais, objecta Gideon, Dipper…

- Dipper ne fera rien du tout, parce qu'il sera trop occupé à me faire la cour.

- Quoi ?!

- Je sais, ça me révulse aussi.

- Mais jamais Dipper ne… »

Pacifica fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que… mais, tu sais, il est tellement dévoué à sa sœur, il ne pourrait pas sortir avec son ennemie…

- Entretemps, tu auras une deuxième amulette, et tu lui jetteras un sort d'amour.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- La fortune des Northwest est à ta disposition. »

Gideon hésitait.

« Tout le monde est gagnant dans l'histoire. Toi, tu as Mabel. Moi, je la ferai souffrir, car son propre frère l'abandonnera. Et tu pourras la consoler, le rassura rapidement la blonde.

- Ca me va. »

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard malicieux, à la limite du machiavélique. Puis Pacifica se recoucha, tandis que Gideon retournait chez lui le cœur léger.

Dès le lendemain, la nouvelle faisait le tour de Gravity Falls : Pacifica Northwest et Gideon Gleeful étaient en couple.

* * *

**Et voilà, la première partie est terminée ! Gideon et Pacifica sont maintenant en couple, même si c'est pour de faux... Est-ce que leur plan va aboutir ? C'est à voir ! La suite bientôt :)**  
**Review please ? OvO**  
**~ Maple Princess**


End file.
